Down the well never to return again
by secretlifeofananimenerd
Summary: My first fanfic! After Inuyasha was forced back down the well kagome has no choice but to continue on without him in search for a new life, but how can she do that when she comes to the well every day? what does she so when one day he is actually there?


Disclaimer: "I don't own any of the charecters in this fic, I wish I did but life's a bitch and I don't." Disclaimer end

Three years. she thought to herself as she sat on her windowsill looking through the hazy rain at the sacred tree. Almost every day for the past three years she's been doing these strange rituals where she goes into the mini shrine and silently looks down the well. Sometimes for an hour or whenever time pulls herself back from reality. "Kagome!" She heard her mothers voice from downstairs. She fell out of her remanicing and starts getting up while moving the heavy boxes out of her way. Almost all the items in her room were packed up and stored into a plastic container or box, waiting to be moved into her new dorm room at the University Of Nagasaki. She walks down stairs and finds her mom talking on the phone while pointing a finger to the kitchen table. On the table she finds a large manilla envelope with the University Of Nagasaki's emblem printed in bold black ink across it. As she opens it up she finds a shool rule book and a class schedule. Skimming through it she also sees directions to the school campus and dorm information. She hears the click of the phone being put back on the reciever. Kagome, not looking up from the articles that were contained within the packet listens as her mother begins to speak. "Sakura, the dorm director asked if you received your packet" "Mmm.." She replied But deep down in the four coners of her mind she began to have doubts about going to the University Of Nagasaki. But she couldn't tell anybody that, especially her mother who wanted this the most; who wanted this even more than her. "Well aren't you excited about this hunny? Just think about the new beginning you will have going for you, your life is just starting!" Her mother squealed. As a matter of fact kagome wasn't happy if much less excited about leaving her home. Because if she left her home it meant leaving the Bone Eaters Well behind too. Later that night when everyone was asleep she pulled her coat off of her chair and walked aimlessly down stairs trying not to wake anybody. She than opened the front door and ran to the mini shrine in the pouring rain. When she opened the creaky doors and closed them behind her she turned slowly and much to her surprise she saw the well there in the exact same condition she had left it. The well was in no way effected by time, it looked the same exact way it did when "he" had left her. She struggled to bring the words out of her mouth, when they came they came in a slow slur "I don't think I can get over this"

*Kagome's point of veiw*

I remember waking up in my room, something similar to a soft fuzzy blob depriving me of my arms flare as I hear a thump. something fell onto the floor. Hard. I roll onto my side and look over the edge of the bed to see what had fallen. "Buyo" I grimace. this hasn't been the first time he has snuk into my bed. "I am so tired of this. You know your not supposed to be in my bed, much less my room!" I shoo him out the door and sit on my bed then let my head fall into the palms of my hands. I can already see my day going down hill. How? The monster headache numbing my skull tells me so. I stare at the clock, almost like I am hypnotised by the red flashing lines forming 10:22. "Damn it im late for work. Again" I heave my way off my bed and walk down the hall into the bathroom. I examine myself in the mirror and horror stares right back at me. "I look like a wreck!" my hair dosen't even look like hair, it looks like a bird desided to make a nest on my head while I was asleep. On top of that I had hideous purple circles underneath my eyes. I step closer to the mirror. " And on top of all the other overwhelming shit in my life, it looks like I got punched in the face!" I jump when I hear a loud knock on the door. "Hey, sis can you hurry up in there , other people in this house need to take a shower too!" Souta says through the door. "I will as soon as you go away!" I yell back making sure to leave the hint of annoyance in my voice. I here foot steps stomp down the stairs along with unintelligable murmuring. I turn the shower faucet on. While I wait for it to warm up I take off my clothes and begin trying to untangle the mess in my hair. As I do this my eyes wander up and down my body. Iv'e never noticed this before, but I am a lot different from when I was fifteen. My hands still scowering over my hair, I begin to pick out small details, like the few strech marks that cover my hips and the inner portions of my thighs from growing too quickly. Or the way my body now resembles an hour glass instead of a pear. And the way my eyes have seemed to almost change to a light hazel instead of a mud brown. All in all I have grown up. A lot. "That's better" I say now knowing the mess on top of my head is now transformed into something good enough to be called hair. I step into the shower and feel the hot water unking the nots in my shoulders. I laugh at how im supposed to be an eighteen year old girl not a thirty year old woman. I finaly feel the calm soothing water cleanse away the stress that is desperate to make its way into my every day life. I turn off the water and slip a towel around me. I open the door and feel the cool vapors overtake my being. It feels good. When I am in my room I look through my closet for todays outfit, which is a white flanel shirt, black satin tie, black vest, and a pair of dark blue jeans. Today's Wednesday otherwise known as a work day. When I am finaly dressed I grab my car keys off the table and walk in warm summer light. I am releaved that today's wheather is nicer than yesterdays. As I pull out the drive way I can't help but feel excited to be back home because it means I can see the well again. It means I can get the closest I can ever get to him…. InuYasha.

(AN: Hey every one! Thank you for reading this far! Whoo that was a LONG chappy! My fingers are beginning to feel numb! I know this chapter dragged but in the next chapter its going to be more forward and to the facts. But I had to make it long so that way I could explain the differences from the Kagome now and the Kagome from three years ago :D And just to keep you guys in suspence may be an InuYasha encounter in the next chapter…)


End file.
